


Babymaking

by Oishi24



Series: Collection Of Sherlolly Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oishi24/pseuds/Oishi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to have another baby. Based on a tumblr prompt by Weaslygirl928.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babymaking

"Molly?" Sherlock asked, nudging Molly with his shoulder.

When he didn't get a reply, he tried again, "Molly? I know you are awake."

Molly groaned and snuggled closer, her back against his chest, his arms enveloping her small frame and resting on her stomach where he was drawing lazy were resting after hours of lovemaking and Molly was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Molly! Come on!" This time, it was a whine.

"What is it, Sherlock?" Molly sighed.

"Hamish is quite smart, is he not?" Sherlock said excitedly.

Molly smiled, "For a three year old, it's hard to tell the level of his intelligence at this age but I imagine he is." To Sherlock, Hamish would probably be the smartest kid in the whole world even if in reality he was of average intelligence. Sherlock was the epitome of a doting father.

"Well he is," Sherlock said dismissively," And quiet arrogant too."

"He is your son and again he is only a three year old," Molly pointed out, though she agreed secretly. At his age, Hamish seemed to have already perfected the art of giving others the look that said they were all idiots and more often than not, Lizzy was on the receiving end of it.

Sherlock completely ignored her and continued, "I was thinking, it would do well for him to have someone else who he could share his intelligence with, ground him probably." Very casual, but the hands on her stomach had stilled.

Molly tuned around on her back, so she was facing Sherlock sideways. "Sherlock Holmes, is this your way of asking me if I want to have another child?"

Sherlock gulped, "Well, two completes a family and well and being a lonely child must be hard for Hamish and-," he was cut off by Molly.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He asked, eyes shining.

"Yes. Definitely, "Molly narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you think I would say no?"

"Well, I do recall you threatening me that you would castrate me if I make you go through this again during you labour," He said mischievously.

Molly gasped, "And you believed that?"

Sherlock shrugged, looking embarrassed.

Molly laughed, pulling Sherlock in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, "What do you say? Should we start on it?" She wriggled against him suggestively.

"Definitely," He growled and proceeded to have his way with her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am re-posting my things here.


End file.
